Don't Underestimate Me
by umbreonblue
Summary: My interpretation of what's going to happen ep. 13 and so on. This is just my speculation. I don't own TRICKSTER.


'What now?' is what Hanasaki Kensuke is thinking as he lays down on his bed in his room. 'Twenty Faces or Sensei, good or evil. I don't know which side I'm on anymore!'

Sighing, he shakes his head, 'I know what Twenty Faces said is true. He has no reason to lie, even if he did get to me. But, Sensei did keep my brother's whereabouts a secret for years. What reason does he have? And, Kobayashi…' He puts the pillow to his face, 'What should I do now? Who can I trust?'

Then, he makes a decision. To get answers himself. So, he goes to see his father first.

* * *

"Dad? We need to talk," Hanasaki says as his father is in his office. His father nods, "Go ahead. What is it?"

"Why didn't you send me back to the orphanage?" Hanasaki asks. His father is stunned for a second, "Why would you think that?"

"I overheard you talking with Haru-nii before he left," Hanasaki says. His father sighs, "You were insurance as an heir. I'm sorry you found out that way."

"Why didn't you tell me about giving Haru-nii support?" Hanasaki asks. His father answers, "I didn't have time to tell you. I was busy with work." Hanasaki scoffs, "Like you're too busy to spend time with your son. Which is **all the time**."

"Kensuke…" his father says. Hanasaki glares at him, "If only you spent or even attempted to spend time with me, or told me have much you loved me, I wouldn't be feeling like this now."

"Kensuke, I do love you. **I do. So much.** I guess it took me awhile to realize it. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you. But, you've been busy with your club," his father apologizes.

Hanasaki sighs, "I guess it's my fault too… So I guess I forgive you. For now." His father sighs in relief, "I'll work on trying to find some time for you." Hanasaki smiles, "And I'll work on that too. But, right now, I need to see Haru-nii. I need some closure." His father nods in understanding, and tells him which hospital Haru's in. Hanasaki thanks him before heading out.

The butler arranges for a ride to the hospital, happy that they reconciled.

* * *

At the hospital, Hanasaki requests to see Haru-nii. The nurse sends him in. He sees his brother awake in bed, reading.

"Haru-nii, we need tot talk," Hanasaki says. Haru looks up from his book and sighs, "I have nothing to say to you."

Hanasaki angrily glares, "Then let me do all the talking. How could you want to kill yourself?! How could you just up and leave me like that?! And… how could you try to shoot me?"

Haru frowns, "I'm sorry. I just wanted it all to end. I left so you could stay. I did that for your sake. As for trying to shoot you… I was angry and put all the blame on you. I'm so sorry."

Hanasaki sighs, "I understand… but what did Sen-Akechi say to you?"

Haru answers, "He said that I wasn't the brother you remembered, and that I should never see you until I parted ways with Ms. Isuzu."

Hanasaki frowns, "He's right. You aren't the brother I remember, and Ms. Isuzu was just a greedy old lady. Just… why didn't you let me get sent back to the orphanage? You could've gotten a better life. I would've been fine."

Haru shakes his head, "I couldn't do that to you, you were my little brother."

Hanasaki asks one last question, "Do you still love me like back then?"

Haru shrugs, a sad smile on his face, "Honestly… I don't know anymore."

Hanasaki smiles, "OK. Just… promise that you'll try to find a reason to live, and try not to kill yourself this time."

Haru smiles, "I'll try."

Hanasaki waves goodbye to Haru-nii. This time, for good. Next on his agenda, talking to Sensei about what Twenty Faces said to him when he got captured.

* * *

It was night, almost everyone was asleep when Hanasaki walked in. "Ah. Hanasaki… welcome back," Akechi says.

"We need to talk, Sensei," Hanasaki says, a serious look on his face. Akechi sighs, then nods, "If this is about what Twenty Faces said to you-"

"He showed me his face," Hanasaki says, interrupting him. Akechi pauses in shock before saying, "Continue."

"He told me about the consequences of helping people, about all the others I've killed. I at least think I was partly responsible for that. Also, he told me that you killed a lot of people. Is that true?" Hanasaki asks.

Akechi sighs, "I was enrolled in the military during a war. It was required, and I was only following orders."

"But how did he-… **No**. You were in the war with him?" Hanasaki considers. Akechi nods, "Yes. He was an old friend of mine, back in the day."

Hanasaki laughs, shaking his head, "This is ridiculous… He told me all about his obsession with you, about how he wanted to fill your head with him." Sighing, "I won't ask what happened between you two, but stop half-assing things."

"I don't-" Akechi tries to argue. Hansaki yells, "You do! You always do! Why didn't you tell us that you knew him?! Why didn't you tell me about my brother?!"

Akechi yells, "Calm down! …" He sighs, "He's **my responsibility** and **my problem** in the first place. It doesn't concern you. Secondly, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to end up like your brother. It was for your sake, alright? And I don't half-ass things. I just deal with them my way."

Hanasaki sighs, "Well… thanks for your concern, but I'm involved in this. **We're** involved in this! …And you do half-ass things! Just… trust us more, will you?"

Akechi stares at him then sighs, "Fine…"

Hanasaki smiles, "Good. By the way, I don't blame you for replacing me with Kobayashi."

Akechi is shocked, " **What**? I didn't… he showed you that?

Hanasaki nods, "Yeah. I don't blame you though, even if it did hurt at the time."

Akechi sighs, "Look Hanasaki. I didn't replace you. **No one** can do that. Alright?"

Hanasaki nods, "Alright. Now then, We'll try to track Twenty Faces down tomorrow."

Akechi is shocked, "Track him down? You know where he is?"

Hanasaki keeps smiling, "Somewhat. I don't know if he returned there, but it's worth a shot."

* * *

The next morning, when everyone else was awake, Hanasaki announced that he knows of Twenty Faces' hideout. Noro excitedly says through Pippo-chan, "Where? I'll have Pippo-chan scout out the place!"

Hanasaki laughs, "It's not that easy, Noro. It's an airship in the stratosphere."

Everyone (except Kobayashi), " **Eh**?!"

Inuoe is unconvinced, "That's ridiculous."

Hanasaki smiles, "It's true though! We sky dived out! It was fun!"

Katsuda asks, "Did either of you wear a parachute?"

Hanasaki rolls his eyes, "Yes~ mom!"

Otomo is intrigued, "If it really is an airship, it'll be worth checking out!"

Hanasaki smiles, then a job comes in. "Looks like this'll have to wait. We have a job to do," Akechi says, "Hanasaki, Kobayashi. This one's yours."

Hansaki smiles excitedly, " **Seriously**?!" Kobayashi frowns, "I'll sit this one out." Akechi then says, "I'll buy you hot dogs." Kobayashi immediately says, with a determined look, "Bring it on."

Hanasaki smiles, "Yes! Let's go!"

* * *

After the job was done, Hanasaki tells Kobayashi, "I'll keep my promise, so promise me something." Kobayashi tilts his head, "What?"

"Promise me that even if I die before I keep my promise, you'll try to find a reason to live, or a way to die. OK?" Hanasaki smiles at him.

Kobayashi nods, them smiles, "Alright. That seems fair."

Akechi says to Hanasaki before he leaves, "Welcome back, Hanasaki."

Hanasaki smiles, "Good to be back."

* * *

At home and in bed, Hanasaki thinks about all the answers he's found. 'Looks like everything is back to normal. Well, as normal as it ever is around here. I finished my unfinished business. Reconciling with Dad, letting go of Haru-nii, and telling Sensei off… that felt good! We still have to track down Twenty Faces… I can still feel his touch on me.'

Shivering, he wraps himself up in a blanket, 'We'll track him down and catch him so Sensei and him can reconcile…hopefully. Plus, I still have to pay him back for trying to kill me.' He yawns, 'I'll deal with this tomorrow,' and he falls asleep.

* * *

In the shadows, Twenty Faces is looking at the screen, Hanasaki and Kobayashi on it. Smirking, he says, "I look forward to our next game."


End file.
